The ultimate objectives of the proposed research program are to further elucidate the biochemical and immunological properties of herpes simplex virus (HSV) glycoproteins and to relate this information to a clear definition as to the presence, characteristics and functional role of HSV glycoproteins in malignantly transformed cells. The objectives will be accomplished primarily through four approaches. The first is to fractionate and isolate the HSV-specific glycoproteins by high-resolution techniques which will permit the recovery of preparative amounts of the purified glycoprotein components. Such resolution will be obtained by methods of separation based on size (polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis) and charge (hydroxylapatite column chromatography). The second approach will be to prepare antisera to these purified glycoproteins and use this antisera to define and characterize the presence of HSV-specific glycoproteins within the HSV-infected and HSV-transformed cell. The third approach is to utilize the purified HSV-specific glycoprotein components for studies on their potential to induce a humoral and cell-mediated antibody response. In addition, these purified components will be incorporated into a radioimmune assay for detection of type-specific antibodies to HSV-1 and HSV-2 in sera of women with cervical cancer as compared to the matched controls. The fourth approach will be to utilize specific inhibitors of carbohydrate metabolism including 2-deoxy-D-glucose and cytochalasin B for studies on the mechaisms of HSV glycoprotein synthesis within the infected cell.